HIDENTALE
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: Ada beberapa kisah yang tersembunyi dibalik sebuah kisah... /KUMPULAN DRABBLEs & FICLET... Chap1: [NejiTen] [NarUTen] [GaaTen] [SasuTen] SPECIAL FOR TENTEN'S B'DAY.. CHAP2:[ShinoTen] [ItaTen] [Kakaten] [SasoTen] Chap3: [NEJITEN] For Neji's B'day, Chap4: [DeiTen] [ObiTen]/ Warn Inside/ review?
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles and Ficlet Tenten**

 **Untuk yang ulang tahun di hari gerhana matahari besok!**

 **YEAY SPECIAL FOR TENTENS B'DAY**

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU BUAT PANDA IMUET KITA YANG SATU INI #tebarlopelope #tebarbungacinta #tebarsenyummuanizz #pelukeperybodeeh**

 **\\(^_^)/** **('-')**

 **Ane sengaja publish satu hari lebih awal, coz besok ane harus melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia*catat-Madura doang** **XD** *** jadi dari vada telat, publish sekarang aje XD**

 **Maaf ane hanya bisa menyuguhkan drabble & ficlet alay ini, ekekeke…. Semoga suka yaaa…. Luph yu all..!**

 **.**

 **HIDENTALE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Neji x Tenten][Naruto x Tenten][Gaara x Tenten][Sasuke x TenTen]**

 **Canon Setting**

 **~Happy Reading~**

[ **Nejiten** ]

 **Tentang Bunga…**

Pagi yang cerah di Desa Konoha, secerah senyum yang terpatri dibibir mungil gadis berpakaian khas China yang berjalan riang menyusuri jalan-jalan ramai. Bibirnya tak henti bersenandung merdu, tak mau kalah dengan kicau burung yang terdengar beradu. Dan bibir itu tampak semakin melengkung lebar tatkala iris kecoklatan miliknya menangkap sosok yang memang ingin ditemuinya.

"Neji!" ia berteriak menghampiri sosok yang juga berjalan kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya riang.

"Hn" balas seseorang bernama Neji itu.

"Siap untuk latihan?" tanyanya masih tak menurunkan kadar senyumnya.

"Hn" tanggapan yang sama, nada yang sama, ekspresi yang sama.

Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Neji" desahnya lagi. Melirik sosok yang masih berjalan dengan anteng disampingnya.

"Hn" lagi-lagi, dengan irama yang sama.

"Hari ini indah sekali, ne?"

Kali ini, pemuda itu melirik.

"Hari yang special" desahnya dengan mata terpejam, kedua tangannya ia lipat kebelakang kepala, wajahnya mendongak menatap langit pagi.

Ini hari yang special, tapi sepertinya rekan satu timnya ini tak ingat. Ia masih tersenyum, meski lebih terlihat seperti raut kekecewaan. Lihat saja? dia tak menanggapinya lagi.

"Neji, apa kau tau hari apa ini?" tanyanya lagi, masih berjalan dengan mata terpejam. Lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan. Membuatnya harus menurunkan kadar senyumnya. Ah, memang apa yang ia harapkan? Apa ia berharap bahwa pemuda yang telah lama disukainya ini akan peduli pada hari specialnya? Apa ia berharap pemuda datar sepertinya akan ingat hari ulang tahunnya? Yang benar saja!

"Neji, kau mendengarku tidak?!" ia bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Aku dengar, Tenten!" sahut suara dari kejauhan.

Eh?

Tenten langsung membuka matanya cepat, barulah ia sadar bahwa Neji tidak lagi berdiri disampingnya. Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya pelan, dan seketika matanya terbelalak lebar, kedua tangannya bergerak menutup mulutnya tak percaya, air mata jatuh tampa ia duga. Melihat Neji telah berdiri disana, 10 meter darinya, dengan setangkai bunga dan sebuah kotak persegi dikedua tangannya. Dia tampak menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, senyum yang tak pernah dia tampilkan pada siapapun selain dia, Tenten.

Gadis itu hanya mematung ditempat dengan air mata haru yang masih meluncur deras.

"Otanjoubi Omedatou, Tenten!" ucapnya tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis bercepol dua yang masih beku diposisinya.

Neji menyulurkan kotak persegi itu padanya. Tapi bukannya menerima, Tenten hanya memandang tampa kedip kearahnya.

"Ne..Neji?!"

"Kau tak mau menerimanya?! Baiklah aku_"

"Aku mau!" dengan cepat Tenten mengambil benda berbungkus indah itu. Bibirnya mengerucut, kontras dengan pancaran matanya yang berbinar bahagia. Neji kembali memberikan senyum simpulnya. Tangannya kirinya yang bebas beralih menghapus cairan bening yang masih meluncur dikedua pipi chubby gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Dasar cengeng!" ucapnya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan pukulan ringan dari gadis yang kini tersenyum hangat padanya.

Neji mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan bunga Anyelir Putih padanya. Tenten kembali meraihnya cepat dengan binar yang lebih terang. "Arigatou!" soraknya girang.

"Aku tak mau menerima ucapan terima kasihmu!" perkataan cepat Neji yang terkesan dingin membuat sebelah alis Tenten mengernyit kaget.

"K-kenapa?!"

"Dan jangan menemuiku lagi!" tandas pemuda itu ketus. Sembari melangkah menjauh.

"H..Hei! Apa maksudmu, Neji?!" panic Tenten, tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Temui aku, saat kau sudah tau apa arti dari bunga itu!" ujarnya, kemudian melompat dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

"Huh?!"

Tenten hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

'Baiklah! Aku akan menanyakannya pada Ino'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyelir putih  
**

"Rasa cinta yang sangat dalam **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

[ **Naruten** ]

 **Karena Aku Juga….**

Perang telah berakhir, dan kemenangan berada dipihak Shinobi. Dunia ninja telah damai, memberi senyum cerah disetiap wajah. Meski tidak semuanya.

Perang selalu menyisakan korban, membuat banyak diantara mereka harus meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. Selalu ada yang dikorbankan, untuk mencapai sebuah kemenangan, begitulah hukumnya. Dan gadis berambut coklat itu merasakan semuanya. Ia telah ditinggalkan, seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya kini telah meninggalkannya. Membiarkannya menjalani hidup ini sendirian.

Dulu, bahkan hingga sekarang, ia selalu membayangkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengannya. Mempunyai dua anak kembar laki-laki dan satu putri. Tapi toh bayangan tetaplah bayangan, mimpi tetaplah mimpi, yang saat ia membuka matanya, semuanya telah usai. Tak akan mejadi nyata. Tidak akan!

Ia hanya bisa berdiri tegak, memandang nanar undunkan tanah yang telah tiga tahun menelan kekasihnya. Kemudian kelopak matanya mulai terpejam, membiarkan dirinya berangan dengan bebas.

'Hai, kau yang disana! Apa kau merindukanku?' ia tersenyum manis tatkala gendang telinganya seolah mendengarpemuda itu berkata 'Tidak'-lengkap dengan wajah yang dipalingkan dan rona merah yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

'Tidak ya? Ah padahal kau beruntung sekali, karena dirindukan gadis manis sepertiku.' ia tertawa kecil dengan mata yang masih terpejam, tak peduli pada angin yang mengibarkan helai panjang kecoklatan miliknya.

"Tenten!"

Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menyela menyentakkannya dari lamunan. Suara itu, ia tau betul siapa pemiliknya. Seseorang yang hampir setiap minggu datang ketempat ini, untuk kemudian berdoa bersamanya.

"Naruto!"

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya yang kemudian mensejajarkan posisinya dengan gadis itu.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu" jawabnya tersenyum. Pemuda jabrik itu balas tersenyum, untuk kemudian mereka akan sama-sama tenggelam dalam melodi kenangan.

Angin yang menabuh lembut menambah sepi suasana. Membawa sihir yang menenangkan, agar dua manusia itu semakin larut dalam lamunan.

'Hoi, Neji. Terima kasih ya!' ia mulai bergumam dalam diam. Sudah tiga tahun, dan kata itu tak pernah tanggal dari angannya. 'Terima kasih, meski aku tetap marah padamu karena harus berkorban untukku, dattebayo!' bersitnya lagi.

'Kau tenang saja! Aku pasti akan menunaikan janjiku!' ia mulai mengembangkan senyumnya.

'Aku pasti akan menjaganya, untukmu!' entah ia sadar atau tidak, kini senyumnya makin lebar.

'Ah tidak!Tidak hanya untukmu, tapi juga untukku. Maaf aku agak lamban memang, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya hanya atas dasar janji ataupun kasihan,' ada rona yang menjalar pelan.

'Tapi karena aku…..,' matanya terbuka untuk melirikan ekor sapphire miliknya pada gadis auburn yang masih tenggelam dalam angan-angan.

'Karena aku juga mencintainya!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **[Gaaten]**

 **Karena Kita Sama…**

Matahari menyorot tepat di tengah langit, dan gadis itu masih betah memandang damai Desa Daun Tersembunyi, seolah tak peduli pada sengat surya yang kian panas.

Ia tersenyum sekilas, melihat anak-anak generasi masa depan yang berhamburan keluar dari akademi.

Satu kekehan meluncur saat kaset masa lalu kembali berputar diingatannya.

' _Aku ingin memiliki banyak anak, dan mereka menjadi Shinobi yang , bagaimana denganmu?'_

' _Aku?'_

' _Ya, apa kau tak ingin punya anak?'_

' _Aku…..,' dia lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya._

' _..Ingin dua!' lanjutnya dengan raut yang memadam._

Dan kekehannya semakin lebih dengan getar tubuhnya yang makin kentara.

"Aku tak tau jika kau hobi tertawa sendiri"

Suara itu muncul tiba-tiba membuatnya terlonjak seketika.

"Se..Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya mengerjapkan mata. Melihat seorang pemuda yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya kini mensejajarkan posisinya.

"Benar-benar Kunoichi hebat, tak bisa menyadari keberadaanku" ejeknya.

"I..itu... Aku_"

"Teringat lagi!"

Tenten menunduk, tanda mengiyakan. Sosok itu menghela nafas. Ia lipat tangannya didadasetelah memakaikan tudung kagenya pada gadis coklat disampingnya, agar sedikit memberi teduh. Jubah kebesarannya tampak berkibar tertabuh angin, seirama dengan helai merah batanya yang melambai-lambai.

Hening beberapa saat, membiarkan terpaan angin menyusup bertemu gerah.

Entah sejak kapan, tempat ini menjadi ajang pertemuan tak sengaja mereka, entah sejak kapan mereka mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran masing-masing, dan entah sejak kapan pula saat-saat seperti ini selalu dinanti dua manusia terpisah desa. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, bahwa ikatan ghaib itu telah menjerat mereka untuk melihat satu sama lain, tak bisa berpaling, tak bisa menyangkal, bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Mereka, saling mengerti satu sama lain, saling mengisi satu sama lain. kerena mereka mengalami hal serupa, mereka merasa sama, mereka sama. Sama-sama pernah ditinggalkan, sama-sama kesepian, sama-sama sendirian, dan mereka, juga akan sama-sama menghapusnya. Bersama.

"Mau ke Ichiraku?" langkah pertama dimulai olehnya, pemuda itu.

Si gadis menoleh, kemudian senyuman hangat merekah dikedua belah bibirnya.

"Ide yang traktir, Kazekage-sama!" jawabnya. Satu cengiran terpatri, khas seorang Tenten Sang weapon Mistres. Dan satu senyum simpul sebagai balasannya.

Sang Kazekage bersurai merah mengulurkan tangannya, dan tampa ragu gadis bermahkota coklat itu menyambutnya. Untuk kemudian mengambil langkah yang sama, menuju tempat yang disepakati, bersama. Begitu seterusnya.

"Tak masalah, Hime!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **[SasuTen]**

 **Kenapa….?**

'Sampai kapan kau akan lari, Sasuke?'

Suara itu, kembali mengahantui tidurnya.

'Sampai kapan… kau akan menghindar?'

Lagi-lagi, suara itu berdegung ditelinganya. Membuatnya sesak nafas, membuatnya merasa cemas, membuat badannya panas, ditengah kecamuk dipikirannya yang kian ganas.

'Apa kau sedang menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dirimu?'

Lagi dan lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus suara orang itu yang terbayang dibenaknya?

Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang selalu terngiang dipendengarannya?

Kenapa? Kenapa orang itu tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya?

Kenapa dia bisamembuatnya begitu_

_ragu? Kenapa bisa?!

Dia telah mengambil keputusannya. Ia telah memilih jalannya. Ia telah mengokohkan tekadnya, untuk pergi dari desa dan akan kembali dengan kobaran api yang menghanguskan segalanya. Tapi kenapa pertanyaan bodoh itu malah membuatnya sedemikian gelisah. Ada apa dengannya?

Ini Tidak lucu! Sungguh tidak lucu! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya boleh gelisah pada dua hal, membunuh Itachi, membalas Itachi. Tidak ada yang lain! Tak boleh ada!

Tapi…

Kenapa?

Apa yang ia lewatkan sebenarnya?

"Tak bisa tidur lagi, Sasuke?"

Suara itu terlontar dari bibir tipis seseorang berambut putih yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Tangannya nampak sibuk mengelap sebuah pedang besar. Disamping kanannya, tertidur seorang laki-laki bertubuh agak besar dengan rambut terang oranye. Sedang beberapa meter darinya, seorang wanita berambut merah muda juga sama terlelapnya.

Ia tak menjawab, hanya terdengar sebuah helaan nafas pelan namun berat. Matanya menerawamg langit. Membuat pantulan bintang tergambar dikedua iris kelamnya.

'Tenten…'

Entah kenapa, nama itu meluncur dengan lancarnya dalam benak. Tak ia duga, tak bisa ia hentikan. Kenapa?

'Gadis bodoh!' batinnya bergumam lagi.

'Kenapa kau harus muncul dipertengahan jalanku, dan merusak keyakinanku?!'

Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu kembali berputar. Menayangkan bagaimana seorang gadis bercepol dua itu tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak dan memandang aneh kearahnya, menghalangi jalannya, dan kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh yang membuatnya tak tenang, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan, sesuatu yang penting, Sesuatu yangkeramat, sesuatu yang seolah begitu ia…..Impikan!

Tapi apa?!

Ssk~

Suara samar itu membuatnya menajamkan mata dan telinganya. Ah! Tak hanya dirinya, rekan-rekannya yang lain juga menyadari hal yang sama. Mereka saling pandang dan mulai waspada, meski posisi mereka tetap dalam kondisi santai.

Sasuke mulai beranjak duduk, dan dalam satu kedipan mata ia telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat, sekelompok ninja tampak tengah meloncat dengan lincah diantara dahan-dahan pepohonan. Dia menyipitkan matanya, dan terlihatlah symbol yang sangat dikenalnya terpatri diikat kepala mereka.

'Konoha!' batinnya.

Sedetik kemudian, mata kelam itu perlahan membulat diikuti degup jantung yang tiba-tiba meloncat, nafasnya seolah tercekat, dan wajahnya berubah pucat.

Gadis itu ada disana, bersama dengan rekan satu timnya, beberapa meter darinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia jadi gelisah? Kenapa bisa seorang Sasuke menjadi resah? Bukankah ia telah membuang semua emosinya? Apakah ada yang terlewat? Apakah ada yang tertinggal?

Iaterlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga tak menyadari bahwa satu diantara kelompok Shinobi Konoha itu menghentikan aksi melompatnya. Tepat 20 meter dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi, Sasuke?"

Suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba menyentakkannya seketika, meski mungkin tak terlalu kentara karena tersembunyi dibalik topeng dinginnya.

"Heh! Ketahuan rupanya," balasnya santai-pura-pura santai, ia mulai keluar dari persembunyian.

"Lumayan!" lanjutnya dengan smirk andalan.

Gadis berpakaian khas china itu tersenyum, kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Kau lupa..Aku selalu menyadari kehadiranmu, bukan?!"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya angin malam yang menabuh helai rambut mencipta hawa aneh. Mereka saling pandang, dengan pancaran mata yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa kawan lama. Itu saja! Dan sekarang aku harus pergi, atau mereka akan heboh mencariku" ucapan gadis bercepol dua itu hanya dibalas angin yang membawa beberapa helai daun. Sasuke, masih tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Gadis itu mulai berbalik, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali melompat. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar telah melingkar dipinggangnya, menahannya agar tak kemana-mana. Perlahan, ia rasakan sebuah kepala mulai bersandar dengan nyaman dibahunya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Sangat manis.

"Aku tau, Sasuke..," dia mengambil nafas sejenak, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi, bukan?!"

Sasuke masih tak bergeming. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dalam diam. Dan untuk saat ini, ia tak mau peduli pada kata 'Kenapa' yang lagi-lagi memenuhi otaknya. Karena sekarang, otaknya telah kalah. Dan rindunya menang.

Rindu? Yah! Benar… ia merindukannya, dan jangan tanya, kenapa?.

"Karnanya..," gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya. Membuat manik caramel itu bertemu langsung dengan mata teramat kelam dihadapannya. "Ingatlah aku, dan cepatlah pulang!"

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan bisunya. Masih betah menenggelamkan diri di lautan netra coklat dihadapannya. Gadis itu, kembali tersenyum, dan mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut yang membuat pemuda itu benar-benar terbelalak dan tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan ekspresinya, ronanya, dan…..

Degup jantungnya yang terhentak-hentak didalam sana.

Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini?

Gadis itu melepas kecupannya, binar matanya kian terang, menampakkan refleksi pemuda yang masing mematung ditempatnya. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sasuke" desahnya pelan. Kemudian melepas pelukan pemuda itu dengan sama pelan.

Sasuke tercenung lama, memandang lekat gadis bermata hazel yang kini mulai melompat dengan irama yang pas, sesekali kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, hanya untuk kembali memberikan senyuman.

'Tenten!'

Hanya satu nama yang tergumam dibatinnya. Matanya mulai terpejam.

'Aku…,'

Kedua belah bibirnya tertarik satu inchi keatas. Senyuman langka yang hanya ia tampakkan pada kegelapan.

'…Akan pulang!'

Gumaman itu mengiringi langkahnya berbalik. Cahaya bulan yang menerpa menampilkan sorot mata yang berbeda.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis bersurai coklat itu, masih tak melunturkan senyumannya. Seiring dengan satu kalimat sihir yang terdendang dibenaknya.

'Aku tau, Sasuke!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Oke, ane minta maaf atas keabalan dan keangusan ff ini. Maaf bangett semua…. Ane hanya ingin memberika sesuatu untuk si Panda Jepang kita maaf apabila tak sesuai harapan.**

 **Rencananya masih pengen nambahin Itachi x Tenten, Sasori x Tenten dan Sai x apalah dayaku yang hanya bisa banyak mau tapi tak mampu. TTwTT**

 **Arrigatou bagi yang berkenan maukah memberikan jejak dengan riview kalian?** **ekekekekekek :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo Minnaaaa!**

 **Ane kembali dengan drabbles anguzz ane ini. XD**

 **Ampuni ane apabila masih nekat ae publish epep yg mengerikan ditengah Webeh yg makin mencekik, ane minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya! Ini bagi yang request kemaren-kemaren. Awas ya kalau gk mamvir dan ripiuu! #ceritanyaNgancem :v**

 **~semoga dengan ini, WB tersingkir~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIDDENTALE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: [Shino x Tenten] [Itachi x Tenten] [Kakashi x Tenten] [Sasori x Tenten]**

 **(Like? RnR, FnF)**

 **(Don't like? Silahkan press tombol 'Back')**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **CANON SETTING**

 **[ShinoTen]**

 **Elegi Serangga….**

 **.**

"Shino-kun~"

"Hn"

"Shino-kun~ lihat aku!"

"Hn"

"Shino-kun…,"

Kali ini tak ada tanggapan. Pemuda bernama Shino itu masih sibuk bergelut dengan eksperimennya yang membosankan-bagi gadis coklat itu, tentu saja!

Yah! Sudah tiga jam lebih gadis bermanik coklat itu diacuhkan pemuda berkacamata hitam yang tengah sibuk menulis data-data. Tentu saja gadis itu tau, bahwa Shino tak suka diganggu saat ia sedang bermesraan dengan serangga-serangganya. Tentu saja gadis itu tau, bahwa Shino tak peduli pada yang lain saat bersama dengan makhluk-makhluk kecil miliknya. Dan gadis itu amat sangat tau, serangga… adalah yang pertama dan utama bagi pemuda clan Aburame itu.

Tapi….

Dia 'kan…

KEKASIHNYA?!

"Shino-kun!" kali ini gadis itu menaikkan volume suaranya. Ah siapa yang bisa bertahan diruangan sempit yang hanya berisi serangga-serangga terbang dan majikannya yang bahkan tak mau menoleh kearahnya. Dan catat-lebih dari tiga jam!

"Bagus sekali tuan Aburame. Teruslah acuhkan aku!" Gadis itu bersedekap dada. Raut kesal yang terlukis diwajahnya kian kentara. Bisa-bisanya ia diduakan dengan 'Serangga'?! Catat! SERANGGA saudara-saudara!

"Sebentar lagi, Tenten-chan" akhirnya ada juga tanggapan dalam bentuk kalimat. Tapi sang empu suara tetap saja tak mau menoleh. Membuat gadis bernama Tenten itu semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Ya tuan, lagi pula, aku selalu jadi nomor dua, bukan?!" sindirnya.

Pemuda itu, tak menanggapinya, LAGI!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul tegas didahinya, dan tanduk tak kasat mata telah tumbuh dikepalanya. Gadis itu kehilangan kesabarannya, IA-TELAH-MURKA!

"ABAIKAN SAJA AKU, LUPAKAN SAJA AKU, AKU TAK PEDULI! AKU PERGI!" katanya berapi-api, berbalik meninggalkan ruangan paling membosankan yang pernah ada. Namun sebuah tangan besar menarik pergelangan tangannya kuat, hingga tubuh ramping itu berputar dengan gampangnya, dan….

Cup!

Tenten….

Membeku….

"Aku rela kehilangan semua seranggaku, asal tidak dirimu, Ten-chan!" bisiknya lembut. Kedua manik elang yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam itu memandang lekat gadis auburn yang kini merona.

Tenten tidak tau saja, bahwa Shino ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat hari ini, agar ia bisa menghabiskan satu minggu penuh bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **[ItaTen]**

 **Kau Terlalu Dalam Menanamnya….**

 **.**

"Aku tak percaya kau menghindar, Itachi!" pria dengan pedang berbalut perban itu tersenyum-menyeringai. Sedang pemuda lawan bicaranya tetap tenang.

"Aku tidak menghindar, aku mendahulukan prioritasku, Kisame!" katanya, sorot mata kelamnya memandang lurus ke jalanan.

Pria hiu bernama Kisame itu sedikit tertawa, seringaiannya kian kentara.

"Bagiku, itu sama saja, Itachi! Kau tak mau melawannya!" ia melirikkan manik ikannya pada pemuda berambut panjang yang tengah memangku tangan, "Lucu sekali, tapi menarik! Aku cukup bersenang-senang dengannya, tadi!" lanjutnya dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir.

Itachi tak lagi menanggapi. Dia masih duduk anteng dibawah pohon besar. Manik ber-Sharingan itu tetap tak beranjak dari setapak jalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi," pria Ikan itu melirikkan ekor matanya lagi, seringai belum jua sirna dari bibirnya, "Coba tebak siapa yang menangkapnya saat lolos dari penjara airku? Saat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang ketakutan, aku jadi berfikir,"

Kisame menjeda sejenak kalimatnya untuk beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Pedang Samehadanya ia putar-putar pelan. Sementara pupil kecilnya kembali ia tolehkan kearah pemuda Uchiha yang masih setia diposisinya-menyembunyikan sebagian mukanya lewat kedua tangan yang terkait didepan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana ekspresimu saat melihat gadis itu hampir kehilangan nafas? Apa kau akan sama ketakutannya? Atau….,"

"Diamlah, Kisame! Atau aku tak akan bisa bersabar lagi!"

Mendengarnya Kisame tertawa puas. Inilah yang ia tunggu. Pada dasarnya Itachi tak mudah terpancing. Bahkan, meski Kisame mengumpan dengan dosa masa lalu Itachi pada klan-nya. Tapi entah kenapa, perubahan sikap Itachi saat hendak melawan team 9 Konoha membuatnya begitu penasaran. Dan sampailah ia pada satu kesimpulan yang menggelikan. Gadis China itu, adalah jawabannya. Itachi Uchiha, yang membantai seluruh clannya, tak benar-benar membuang emosinya. Perasaannya yang mendalam, tertitip pada dua insan. Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya. Dan Gadis bercepol dua, orang yang berarti dimasa lalunya.

'Sial! Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya?'

Jawabannya hanya satu, Itachi.

Kau, terlalu dalam menanam perasaanmu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **[Kakaten]**

 **Hukumanmu…**

 **.**

"Kakashi sensei!" teriak seseorang memanggil namanya. Membuatnya reflek menolehkan manik onyxnya malas keasal suara. Terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian khas China, berambut coklat terkepang satu, serta cepol dua yang begitu khas tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Hosh… Gomen sensei!" ucapnya sedikit terengah setelah sampai dihadapannya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, nona! Dan ini sudah yang ke sepuluh" tanggap Kakashi dingin, menyorot gadis bermanik hazel itu.

"G-gomen Hokage-sama!" sekali lagi, kalimat itu yang meluncur dari belah bibirnya. Gadis itu tampak sedikit canggung. Manik caramel kecoklatan itu terlihat tak tenang. Tentu saja! ini adalah kali kesepuluh ia terlambat memenuhi panggilan sang Rokudaime Hokage. Dan ini kali kesepuluh pula ia mendapat teguran, ditempat yang sama, diwaktu yang sama. Tengah malam, di depan Gedung Hokage, saat Hokage berambut perak itu hendak pulang kekediamannya.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Tangannya telah terlipat didada. Sementara tudung kagenya menggantung dipunggungnya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana manik kelam itu menyorot dalam. Membuat gadis auburn itu harus dengan susah payah menelan ludah.

"Maaf Tenten. Tapi kali ini kau harus mendapat sanksi!" tegas sang Hokage.

Gadis bernama Tenten itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tentu ia merasa sangat bersalah karena berulang kali mengecewakan. Dan tentu ia tak bisa lagi beralasan bahwa Tsunade-sama memberinya tugas lain. Itu adalah alasan yang tak dapat lagi diterima! Terlalu sering ia beralasan seperti itu, meski memang ia tak bohong soal itu.

"Saya mengerti Hokage-sama! Saya siap menerima hukuman"

"Benarkah?!"

"Hai'!" ucap Tenten mantap.

Tampa Tenten sadari, ada seringai yang terpatri dibalik topeng sang Kage dihadapannya. Ia mulai berjalan mendekat. Bulu kuduk Tenten meremang. Angin malam yang berhembus semakin memberi efek dingin menggigil.

Sang Kage kini tepat berada dihadapannya. Sedang gadis itu tak berani mendongakkan wajahnya.

Tampa diduga. Kakashi merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Membuat Tenten harus kembali menahan nafas, juga degup jantung yang melaju cepat.

"Se-Sensei?!"

"Hukumanmu adalah…," Kakashi melonggarkan pelukannya, agar ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi bingung itu bercampur dengan rona. Kedua tangannya tetap melingkar dipinggang Tenten, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah bukan main.

"Menemaniku seumur hidup!"

"H-Huh?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **[SasoTen]**

 **Bonekamu….**

 **.**

"Manusia itu aneh ya!"

Suara lembut menyapu indra pendengarnya, seperti sepoi angin yang mengusap teduh gerahnya. Ia berbaring dipangkuan seorang gadis berbusana cheongsam putih panjang. Surai merah bata itu dibelai manja oleh tangan halus seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis kearahnya, memberi rasa nyaman yang tiada duanya. Kedua manik caramelnya perlahan tak tampak akibat tembok matanya yang mulai tertutup, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang menenangkan.

Masih dengan tangan yang bergerak membelai mahkota pemuda rupawan yang setengah tidur diatas pangkuannya, bibir tipisnya kembali berucap, "Kau manusia, tapi merubah tubuhmu menjadi boneka, yang dimainkan olehmu sendiri. Sebagian lagi, masih manusia, tapi diperlakukan seperti boneka. Sedang yang lain, adalah mereka yang memainkan bonekanya,"

Pemuda itu tak menanggapi, tapi gadis itu tau, bahwa orang yang terpejam nyaman ini mendengarkan. Ia-pun melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya hidup sebagai boneka, sepertimu! Tapi, mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada menjadi boneka orang lain, sepertiku!"

Kali ini, pemuda babyface itu membuka sebelah matanya, untuk kemudian kembali tertutup. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam, kini bergerak menahan laju tangan si gadis agar berhenti tepat dipipinya. Nyaman, dan hangat, itulah yang dirasakannya, saat kedua tangan dengan pemilik berbeda itu saling menempel disisi wajahnya. Dia, masih enggan berkata. Membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Benar saja, gadis dengan dua cepol dirambut coklatnya itu menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian kembali berucap, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan dua hal. Menjadi boneka yang dimainkan sendiri, mungkin lebih baik dari pada menjadi boneka yang dimainkan orang lain. Tapi, menjadi manusia, itu yang terbaik!"

"Manusia memang aneh, seperti katamu!"

Kali ini, pemuda itu menanggapi. Meski posisinya tak menunjukkan perubahan berarti. Kedua manik madunya, telah bangun dari mimpi.

"Karenanya, aku muak! Tidakkah kau jijik melihat tampang setan diwajah mereka?! Tidakkah kau ngeri melihat tanduk iblis dikepala mereka?! Semuanya sama saja. Sama-sama memiliki hati terkeji dikedalaman jiwanya. Seperti seorang ibu yang memakan daging anaknya, atau seorang anak yang tak sungkan meminum darah ibunya. Seperti itulah dunia yang kita huni sekarang, dan aku sangat muak! Hingga ingin kumuntahkan jantung dan hatiku!" lanjutnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Gadis itu tercenung diposisinya, menatap lekat manik madu yang mampu menenggelamkannya sejauh ini.

Tak lama, pemuda itu bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Kedua manik sewarna itu masih terkait. Enggan melepas hawa yang begitu memabukkan dirasa.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan dua hal padamu. Menjadi manusia, memang yang terbaik! Tapi, menjadi boneka, itu bagian terbaiknya! Setidaknya aku tak memiliki tanduk setan dikepalaku, atau raut iblis diwajahku. Yang kumiliki hanyalah," ia tempelkan tangannya pada tempat penopang hidupnya, seberkas senyuman gadis itu terima, sangat tulus hingga sampai dikedua matanya, "Jantung dan hatiku, yang kujaga disini, untukmu!"

Dan tiba-tiba, angin berdesir dikarpet hijau alam. Titik Kristal yang jatuh dari pelupuk hazelnya tampak berkilau. Kedua manik matanya, hanya memantulkan satu gambar. Seorang pemuda, dengan tampang rupawan, tengah duduk dihadapannya, memberikan seulas senyuman.

Satu tangan menariknya dalam rengkuhan. Sangat erat, menggambar rasa yang begitu kuat. Ditengah padang hijau dengan rumput yang berayun, Mereka memilih menjauh dari dunia Shinobi yang penuh tipuan, untuk hidup sebagai manusia, seperti yang mereka impikan.

"Tenten!"

"Hm?!"

"Arigatou, sudah mengembalikanku menjadi manusia!"

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasori-kun?"

"Seperti lahir kembali!"

Kemudian, tabuhan angin yang berhembus pelan, mengeratkan dua tubuh dalam kehangatan. Setidaknya, ini manusiawi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **Hueeeee…. TTvTT**

 **Appaaaaa ini?! INI APPPAAAA? Kenapa bentuk(?)-nya jadi begini?! #nundukdikolongjembatan #ampuni ane atas sampah ff yang ane tabor ini semua, TTvTT ane gak bermaksud :'( maaf apabila mengecewakan kalian, entah sudah yang keberapa kali T.T**

 **For the perst :v ane ucapkeun tengkyuuu soo mac kepada sahabat ane Uchiha Nuari, Silverberg Norn, Dedek Husni, Akira Ken, dan semuaaah yg udah bantu ane bangkit dari kematian(?) dipesbuk :v**

 **Ane juga ucapkan terimaaaaaaaaa kasiiiiiiiiiiiih banyaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk pada semua yang telah sudi membaca epep abal ini dan bahkan meninggalkan jejak dengan review, Fav, and Follownya. Terima kasiiiih, apalah arti fic ini tampa kalian :')**

 **#kiss atu-atu# Akiko Han, Leny chan, Uchiha Nuari, Nazlia Haibara, Owlia, Silverberg Norn, jelliesdewi, princesshyuuga01, Ran Megumi, Firma Kai, nona romes dan Natsume Rokuname.**

 **Ane tunggu lagi reviewnya yo! Ekekekeke #digamparr :v**

 **Sebenearnya ane lagi nyari mood ane yg hilang, kali aja dengan ff ini sebagai umpan, gairah menulis ane jd kepancing XD**

 **coz, ane lagi rampungin dua ff ane yg lain (Ending of Our Fate & MAGIC) tapi macet dipertengahan jalan :'v #ah sudahlah! T,T**

 **For the last, ane ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang berkenan mamvir,,, semoga diberi balasan yang lebih baik… amien!**

 **See you….**


	3. Chapter 3 PRESENT

Ting tong~

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu berjalan agak tergopoh saat bel rumahnya berdering nyaring untuk yang kesekian kali. Siapa yang datang bertamu di saat seperti ini? Pertanyaan itulah yang muncul di kepalanya. Pasalnya sekarang sudah malam dan hujan lebat masih mengguyur daerahnya sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka pintu, berharap siapapun diluar sana tak lama menunggu.

Cklek~

"Neji!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Frienship & Romance**

 **[Neji H., Tenten]**

 **Warn: abal, gaje, judul gak nyambung dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

Pemuda itu membola, saat manik terang purnama miliknya menangkap senyuman riang yang tersemat bibir gemetaran, baju yang basah kuyup serta gerak tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tampa ditanyapun sudah tentu Neji tahu kalau gadis bersurai choco ini sedang kedinginan.

"TENTEN?!"

Gadis bercepol dua yang dipanggil Tenten itu langsung masuk begitu saja, diikuti Neji di belakangnya. Ia melangkah masuk ke kamar pemuda itu dengan pasti, membuka lemari Neji dan mengambil handuk disana tampa ragu, seakan ia sudah biasa dengan itu. Si tuan rumah menghampirinya yang tengah mengusapkan handuk pada rambutnya yang basah.

"BAKA, kenapa kau datang kemari dalam keadaan basah kuyup? Kenapa hujan-hujanan? Kenapa tidak bawa payung? Kenapa kau tak menelponku jika kau terjebak hujan atau semacamnya? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Kenapa kau selalu saja bertindak ceroboh? Kapan kau akan gunakan otak kecilmu itu, huh?!" Neji langsung menyemprotnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin menemuimu sekarang" gadis itu menjawab enteng. Ia kembali mengubek isi lemari Neji dan mengambil satu selimut hangat kemudian melilitkannya ketubuhnya yang menggigil.

Astaga! Seharusnya Neji tau kalau Tenten –teman sedari kecilnya-ini tak pernah berfikir duakali dalam bertindak. Dia selalu saja seperti ini sejak dulu. Masih segar dalam ingatan Neji bagaimana Tenten yang berlari menerobos pintu masuk asrama pria hanya untuk menemuinya saat SMP dulu. Masih segar pula dalam ingatan Neji, bagaimana Tenten yang menggebrak pintu kelasnya saat pelajaran berlangsung hanya untuk memberitahukan hasil ujiannya yang dapat seratus.

Neji menghela nafasnya. Ia jitak pelan kepala Tenten kemudian mulai berbalik. "Cepat kau mandi. Keringkan bajumu di mesin pengering. Kalau kau sakit, aku akan repot!"

"Kau mau kemana? Aku kesini karena ada perlu"

Mulai mengambil langkah, Neji menjawab, "Aku punya Kari, akan kupanaskan. Kalau kau ada perlu,kita bicarakan saat makan"

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, Paman Hizashi kemana?"

"Dia bilang ada undangan, sebentar lagi mungkin akan pulang"

"Oh"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan sampai harus hujan-hujanan begini? Awas saja kalau tidak penting" Neji memulai tanya, saat Tenten menghampirinya dimeja makan dan duduk dengan mantap.

"O-oh, ini penting, sungguh!" jawabnya, sembari mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan Kari yang disiapkan Neji.

"Lalu?!" Neji memfokuskan atensi pada lawan bicaranya yang kini tengah menikmati makanannya. Ia bertopang dagu, mencoba mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang akan diucapkan gadis itu.

Tenten menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk meraih sesuatu di saku bajunya.

"Ini, untukmu!" katanya, mengulurkan sebuah kotak kuningkecil persegi padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah ulang tahun" gadis itu menyumut kembali Kari-nya dengan tenang. Sedang pemuda itu tertegun di tempatnya tampa kedip. Hanya untuk ini dia hujan-hujanan? Apakah dia bodoh? Ah tentu Neji tahu kalau gadis ini memang bodoh.

Sebelah alis Tenten terangkat.

"Neji? Kenapa kau bengong begitu?! Apa ada yang salah? Atau kau ingin hadiah lain?"

"Baka!" Neji memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona. Sialan! Gadis ini benar-benar tau bagaimana membuanya senang. "Kau bisa memberikannya besok, tidak usah hujan-hujanan begini"

"Besok sudah telat. Aku berniat memberikannya tadi pagi, tapi Konohamaru menyembunyikannya. Apa boleh buat, aku cari dulu hadiahnya, setelah ketemu aku langsung saja lari kesini" Tutur Tenten yang kini menatap lawan bicaranya dalam.

Neji balas menatapnya lekat, "Adikmu itu masih saja cemburu padaku"

"Entahlah! Anak itu, dia bilang aku lebih perhatian padamu daripada dirinya, padahal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar"

Pemuda itu tak lagi menanggapi. Dengan sorot mata yang menatapnya dalam, ia mendengarkan dengan hikmat apa yang dibicarakan gadis dihadapannya.

"Dia sebenarnya mengagumimu, ' _Suatu saat aku akan melebihi Neji-nii_ ' begitu katanya"

"…"

"Ah, padahal aku juga memperhatikannya, sangat! Atau mungkin lebih"

"…"

"Neji?"

"…"

"Hei, Neji?! Apa kau baik-bai ksaja?"

"…"

"Neji, kau kenap-"

Cup~

Tenten, melongo…..

"Aku tak mau mengalah dan aku tak akan kalah dari Konohamaru! Akulah yang akan memenangkan perhatianmu, Tenten!" bisiknya pelan, sebelum kemudian kabur ke kamarnya dengan senyum dan tawa tertahan, "Ah, dan terimakasih hadiahnya, kau Kekasih terbaik!"

Tenten tertegun lama diposisinya, rona merah merambat hingga kelehernya, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Neji no baka!"

Yah, mungkin tak ada yang tau, bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sejak lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Fin~**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkunjung...**

 **Kritik & saran selalu saya tunggu~**

 **Salam hangat...**

 **YAMATEN**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Deidara x Tenten]**

 **CRAVE?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ten-chan! Kenapa kau suka sekali mencepol rambutku? Aku jadi terlihat seperti Panda, un~" pemuda pirang itu menyentuh cepolan di rambutnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan wajah ngambek dengan semu merah. Dan pelaku yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada rambutnya tertawa lepas di atas sofa.

"Dei-kun, kau benar-benar kawaii!" serunya menyentuh perutnya yang terasa geli. Tawanya makin keras.

Laki-laki bernama Deidara itu hanya bisa menekuk wajah dengan bibir yang monyong. Namun tak terlihat adanya perlawanan, tak ada pula niat untuk merapikan rambut pirang berbentuk pandanya itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia tak bisa menolak permintaan wanita itu sekarang. tidak mampu menolak juga tidak boleh menolak. Pasrah! Yah, dia hanya bisa pasrah.

Teman-temannya memang pernah memperingatinya tentang ini.

' _Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi sangat merepotkan!'_ begitu kata Itachi. Teman sekantor, saingan terbesar. Orang menyebalkan.

' _Dia tak akan membiarkanmu santai'_ komentar Nagato. Teman sekantor, kakak angkat. Si muka membosankan.

' _Dia, akan tampak lebih menyeramkan!'_ aku tak percaya akan mendengar ini dari Yahiko. Apakah dia akan lebih menyeramkan dari Konan saat menjewer telingamu? Tentu ia tak akan mungkin mengatakan hal itu, jika tak ingin di pecat oleh si Bos.

' _Uang, kau butuh banyak uang, Deidara! Mau kupinjamkan?! Bunganya hanya 50%'_

Dasar si tukang peras Kakuzu!

' _Itu akibat perbuatanmu sendiri, datanglah padaku kapanpun kau bosan hidup'_

Sasori sialan...

' _Deidara, persiapkan dirimu untuk hal-hal paling memalukan, ah aku akan sangat menikmatinya!_ "

Hidan, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!

' _Tenang saja, itu tak seburuk kedengarannya. Dia hanya seperti akan menghisap separuh jiwamu saja_ '

Itu malah terdengar paling buruk, Kisame-teme!

' _Apa yang kau khawatirkan Deidara? Aku bersedia meminjamkan topengku untuk menyembunyikan wajah jelekmu'_

Tobi, aku sungguh ingin membotaki rambutmu!

Yah, Deidara tentu tak menyangka bahwa wanita bermanik cokelat ini akan semerepotkan ini.

"Dei-kun~ aku ingin kau berangkat ke kantor dengan gaya rambut seperti itu!"

"N-NANI?!"

Kali ini Deidara ternganga. Diam-diam mengakui bahwa Tenten memang 10 kali lebih menyeramkan dari yang ia duga. Hei, ayolah! Mencepol rambut seperti ini di dalam rumah sudah begitu memalukan baginya. Dan dia memintanya pergi ke kantor dengan model rambut seperti ini? ASTAGA! Haruskah ia meminjam topeng Obito sekarang? Ataukah pergi ke rumah Sasori untuk mengakhiri hidup? Ia yakin, Hidan akan benar-benar menikmati kesengsaraannya.

Urat-urat di keningnya tampak keluar, wajahnya menampakkan aura mengerikan, dengan wajah setan ia hampiri sang Auburn yang masih duduk manis di sofa seberang. Kemudian menyingkirkan remote tv yang sedari tadi Tenten pegang. Hal itu tentu membuat Tenten berjengit heran. Terlebih saat melihat aura yang terpancar dari Deidara begitu tak nyaman.

"H-hei, Dei-kun! A-apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya manik Azure yang mengkilat menatapnya lekat. Memegang kedua bahu Tenten erat dengan wajah yang kian mendekat.

"D-Dei-kun?! Ap_"

"Ten-chan~ bukan hanya kau yang ngidam, aku juga sedang ngidam dirimu, un!"

"A-Apa?"

Wajahnya memerah, dan Deidara selalu suka melihatnya tersipu seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**

.

.

 **[Obito x Tenten]**

 **Dandelion...**

 **.**

Sejak lama, aku telah buta. Tak mampu melihat yang nyata.

Katanya, aku bisa melihat segalanya. Tapi sejatinya, buta segalanya.

Katanya, aku tak terkalahkan. Tapi sebenarnya, aku telah lama dikalahkan.

Katanya, aku bisa berbuat apa saja. Tapi nyatanya, tidak semuanya.

Aku telah lama berlindung dalam topeng kegelapan, hingga tak kuingat lagi bagaimana warna pelangi. Aku telah lama berjalan dalam lautan darah, merampok, menipu, membunuh, menghancurkan. Seingatku, hanya itu yang kulakukan.

Seluruh dunia tahu siapa aku. Seseorang yang mereka panggil Uchiha Madara, pendiri dan penghancur sebuah Negara. Seluruh dunia mengetahui keberadaanku. Tobi, seseorang yang dikabarkan telah mati. Yah, seluruh dunia mengenalku, manusia-manusia bodoh itu menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi sejatinya...

Aku telah lama hilang!

Bagiku, dunia hanyalah tempat bagi orang-orang bodoh. Dan anggapanku tentang mereka, sama seperti semut kecil yang tak berarti. Buruk, tak berguna!

Aku, ingin menghapus kepalsuan itu...

Dengan caraku!

Aku ingin melepas wajah palsu mereka yang menjijikkan. Dan menunjukkan kepada dunia tentang kebenaran.

Kebenaran, yang aku yakini...

..

Kukira, semuanya berjalan lancar. Apa yang kurencanakan sejak lama, berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Apa yang telah lama kutata dengan banyak pengorbanan, berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya. Seandainya, tak ada salah satu dari orang-orang itu yang menghentikanku.

Kukira, aku yang telah lama membuang perasaan manusiawi, akan mudah menghancurkannya dalam potongan kecil. Mencabiknya dengan Katana yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana.

Seharusnya...

Kukira, aku akan dengan mudah menghindar, dan mematikannya dengan sekali kipasan. Atau membakarnya di lautan minyak dan mengubahnya menjadi abu.

Semestinya...

Nyatanya?!

Aku, telah dikalahkan! Entah sejak kapan...

"Obito-kun! Cepatlah!"

Dan dialah orang yang bertanggung jawab menghancurkan rencanaku. Menghancurkan apa yang telah lama kubangun. Membuatku merasa, bahwa semua pengorbanan yang kulakukan sia-sia. Membuatku tak berdaya, dan menarikku untuk hidup dengan caranya. Dialah orang bodoh, yang menghancurkanku dengan tangan kecilnya. Dialah orang aneh yang membuatku tak mampu menegakkan kepala dengan sorot matanya. Dialah orang, yang menarikku dari kegelapan ini. Membuatku melepas topeng yang selama ini menghalangi , dia... Satu-satunya manusia yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Bukan Uchiha Madara, bukan pula Tobi. Tapi Obito, Uchiha... Obito.

"Obito-kun, cepatlah! Hari sudah mulai petang" omelnya lagi.

"Dasar cerewet!" gumamku.

"Aku mendengarmu, Obito-kun"

Dan entah kenapa aku tersenyum. Sejauh yang kuingat, aku tak pernah melengkungkan bibirku seperti ini. Tidak pernah! Tapi sejak ia datang di hari itu, menolongku yang sekarat akibat ledakan Bom musuh, merawatku dengan senyum itu, membagi hal-hal yang tak pernah aku tahu. Aku, menyukainya!

Dan aku tak berbohong soal ini!

"Obito-kun, lihatlah! Kelopak Dandelion yang berterbangan seperti ini, pernahkan kau melihatnya dari balik topeng?"

"Tidak!"

"Indah bukan?!"

Aku tak menjawab, namun mata kelamku seolah terpaku pada pemandangan di sore itu, pada pucuk Dandelion yang berterbangan, bak peri-peri yang tengah menari. Yah, harus kuakui, ini indah!

Gadis itu meraih tanganku, kemudian mendekapnya erat. "Akan kutunjukkan, dunia yang tak pernah kau tahu, dunia yang tak dapat kau lihat dari bali topeng gelapmu itu, Obito-kun"

Aku terpaku, entah kenapa kurasakan hatiku menghangat. Dan aku tak bisa untuk tak menarik gadis itu dalam dekapanku. Kupeluk erat ia, mencoba menyampaikan apa yang tak bisa kuucap lewat kata-kata.

"Jadi, apa kau mau aku menunjukannya, Obito-kun?!"

"Ya!" ucapku mantap. Mengiringi pelukan yang semakin erat, "Hanya kau yang boleh menunjukkannya padaku, Tenten!"

Yah, hanya orang bodoh ini yang boleh membawanya pergi jauh.

Bertanggung jawablah karena sudah menarikku sejauh ini. Dan tunjukkan padaku, seperti apa pucuk Dandelion saat terbang, seperti apa warna pelangi sesudah hujan, seperti apa mawar saat mekar. Tunjukkan padaku, seperti apa dunia yang seharusnya kulihat dan bagaimana aku harus melihat dunia.

.

.

.

 **~FIN~**

 **Pengennya bikin Akatsuki x Tenten, tapi baru bisa bikin Dei-nii dan Obito.**

 **Adooohhhh entah kenapa pas nemu gambar yang ada Deidara di cepol jadi timbul ide Gaje ini... amvun Dei-nii, saya gak bermaksud menistakanmu, sumpah! :"""**

 **Terus kalo yang Obito, pas liat video adek yang nampilin Dandelion, malah terlintas bikin ini. dan kenapa jadi absurd begini? :"'**

 **GOMEN KALAU GAJE LUAR BIASA!**

 **#lagi mincing-mancing mood biar WB tersingkir. Gak enak banget tiap kali ada ide tapi mendeg pas buka laptop. :""**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah review kumpulan Drables ane ini. semoga gak kapok dengan segala ketidakjelasan yang ane tebar.**

 **My special thanks to:**

 **Pandaman23: hehehe... iyaah, disini Tenten Crack... saya emang Niat mau pasangin Si Panda-chan imut dengan semua Ikemen. Kalo abizz ikemen di pendom ini, nanti pindah ke Ikemen pendom sebelah :v terima kasih revienya ya~ #pelukkk**

 **Uchiha Nuari: Dedeeeeekkkkkkk *Nak x"D haha, entah kenapa kalo ane bayangin Tenten punya adek, jatuhnya pasti Konohamaru :v makaciiih udah sudi mamvirr. Maap ya ane lama munculnya :"3 #Tjiuum :v**

 **Leny-chan: Leny-Cwaaaannnn, kamu bahagia aku apalagi (mode lebay) :"v terimakasiih udah mamvir, maap yo blom bisa lanjut yang lain, ini lagi incing mood, siapa tahu WB bisa saya usir *PeyukEratttGakMauLepas x"D**

 **Tofu Megane: Dedeek, tahu gk? Ane gak berniat Hiatus kok. Tapi entah kenapa setiap mau ngetik yang udah full di otak, malah mandek. Ni jari-jemari gak mau gerak. Gomen ne~ :" tapi ane syeneng bangeetttt Dedek perhatian banget ke saya, saya jadi terharu, sumpah. Terima kasih banyaaaakkkkkk. #ciuuuummmm /nak Xd**

 **Yong Soo Kim: terima kasih sudah mamvir dan beri ane suntikan semangat. Saya jadi lebih semangat buat bikin, meski kadang otak ane rada macet. Maaf kalau gaje, dan terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **And thanks to all of fav/follower whome i love. Fic ini tak akan berarti tampa kalian. :***


End file.
